Mekkan island ( Before bombing )
Note : This is a what if part , we have the before bombing ( which is the keidrans city being untouched and the keidran city collapsng naturally ) and after bombing. The mekkan island is an great island found close to Dinolandia , yet it is not that big , this island is inhabited by Keidrans , pokemons , humans , dragons and ANMC's , at 2011 , it was bombed by a nuclear bomb , ending life of many thousands of keidrans , humans , pokemons , dragons and destroying the Neo Ark Mekkan island , but what if , humans dissapeared , and they never dropped the bombs? 1 second after people Keidrans , humans and many unidentified humanoids which may inhabit the island dissapear. 1 day after people the buildings that are made of rocks and woods are still lightened , because they have torches or lamps , if one lamp or torch falls , it will burn the wooden building , meanwhile , the Neo Ark looses its power , while everything seems fine to the animals , the Golems feel that something has changed , they try to open the doors , only to see that the doors that were powered by electricity have now been disabled , so they either must break the doors , or be locked forever. 4 days- 1 week after people The chasers , bone suckles , fatties such as mossbacks , horned strangers , blood sucker and their adult form starve , meanwhile the bog diver and ocean diver have escaped to open ocean , all the animals on neo ark then started to escape , breaking their glasses and running to nature , meanwhile a heavy rain proves to be hard and breaks the ceilings of many houses , flooding them , the rock houses have strenght , but if the cement is left on the rain , it will break and the houses will collapse , meanwhile the Golems have already found a way to escape and escaped Neo Ark. 1 year after people With no maintenance , the torches are still lightened , while some have been blown away by wind , some have continued to burn and burned the wooden houses , proving to be a apocalypse , now , many houses are burned , the fires spread quickly to dry bushes and a wildfire happens , meanwhile , Chasers , horned strangers , bone suckers , chasers , bog divers , ocean divers , fatties and mossbacks , blood suckers and their adult forms have now evolved to live in the nature , the chasers became grazing herbivores , the bone and blood suckers became parasites , the fatties and mossbacks became sedentary beasts , only attacking with their extandable arms , and the ocean and bog divers started to hunt fish in rivers , lakes , seas and oceans , and the horned strangers turned into predatory animals hunting the chasers, meanwhile , Neo ark is overrun by golems , with No 9 golem ( which travelled into Mekkan via ships , 2 years before humans dissapeared ) being their leader , they started to make a monarchy ,while Neo ark is now an strange building , the animals that inhabited there are now only a reminder of what this was. 3 years after people As time passes , the mekkan island is re-populated by Golems and their variants , meanwhile , female golems where made using human sperms which they found , they now have the ability to mate and reproduce , as the abandoned rock buildings where not found yet by the golems . But pokemons , bats , rats , dragons , mice , cats , dogs and ANMC's such as blood suckers and bone suckers have found the rock houses and have started to eaten the food , while some food has rot , others haven't , one example is honey which can survive all way up to 1,000 years. 2 months in 3 years after people ( March in 2014 ) As golems made ships to other locations , the stumbled across the dead bodies of Rize Kamishiro , Kureo mado and Yakumo Oomori , then when they get to Mekkan island , they clone the dead bodies , little did they know , apocalypse will happen , these golems dont know about the apocalypse. 4 months in 3 years after people ( April in 2014 ) The Neo ark cloning machines started to fail , then a small blackout happens , this small blackout for 45 seconds is enough to the ghouls break out in their cloning machines , then they start a rampage , sadly , Rize has her throat cut by Golem no 9 fire sword , Yakumo Oomori then escaped and runned in the wild , Mado was killed in cold blood by the golems. But the ghouls have now started to hunt dragons , pokemons and ANMC's in Mekkan. 5 years after people The Ghouls have now adapted to the life on Mekkan island , without man , but they are frequently hunted by Golem No 9 , for now this is what Mekkan will look like , we may not know what will be the future of Mekkan , yet the world has something for them. Category:Islands Category:Attacked by fire Category:Fires Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Fictional Species Category:Invasive Species Category:Collapses Category:Structures Category:Buildings Category:Buildings that collapsed Category:Animal Species Category:Species Category:Humor Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans